halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jörmungandr
Jörmungandr, named after the giant sea serpent of the same name in ancient Nordic mythology, is an ocean world and the fourth planet from the star system's sun, Helion Theta, along with with the planet known as New Moscow as the seventh. Jörmungandr, along with New Moscow, was colonized as part of Humanity's earliest expansion outside the Sol System. This marks the watery world as one of closest colonies to Earth of the inner colonies. The first wave of colonists to settle down on Jörmungandr in 2365 was original from Scandinavia but another wave of colonists from different countries from Asia later arrived to the planet around 2381. Due to massive quantities of deuterium on the planet, it quickly gained wealth and fame for its contribution as a staging ground for the continued human expansion into the stars. During the Insurrection, Jörmungandr had become a major supplier of ships in both the civilian and military sector. During the war with the Covenant the colony's industrial sector almost collapsed due to the need for resources imported from the Outer Colonies and large areas of untouched land was cleared to make space for new farmland to support its population. After the end of the war, Jörmungandr restarted its industry with the help of New Moscow who had suffered a similar fate during the Great War. Geography Jörmungandr is mostly covered by massive bodies of salt water with only two continents, Nidhogg and Hvergelmir, at each of its poles with hundreds of thousands of smaller islands of varying sizes scattered in between the two continents. The higher concentration of salt in the air, while not lethal, makes everyone living on Jörmungandr have hard, dry skin and face features as if they have spend most of their lives on open sea. Hvergelmir Hvergelmir is the continent at the planet's northern pole and is named after a spring mentioned in Nordic mythology. Like the spring, the continent is known for its countless rivers of fresh water across its landmass, making the land very fertile. Many naturally formed bays around its coasts makes for attractive fishermen villages and seaports. In reality, unknown to many humans, these bays were actually formed by Forerunners bombarding the planet from orbit to fight the Flood parasite during the Forerunner-Flood War. The center of the continent is covered in large areas of thick ice and snow. Barely anything lives here expect for a few species of birds such as the Ice Titmouse or the Gray Fentiger. The further away from the center of the continent the hotter it'll get and slowly the snow and ice will give way to Moraines and then thick forests from the countless rivers that can trace their origin back to the cold center of Hvergelmir. Hvergelmir is also home to most of the planet's native animal and plant life. While explored by humans through the centuries after the colony's founding, the vast majority of the inner areas of the continent have remained untouched due to keeping the atmosphere breathable. As such most human settlements can be found around the coasts and only a few settlements are further from the coast than three hundred kilometers. Nidhogg Nidhogg is the continent at the planet's southern pole and is named after the Nordic dragon of the same name. History Insurrections Human-Covenant War Post War Culture Government Industry Jörmungandr Self-Defense Militia History Fearful that the Covenant would discover Jörmungandr, the Jörmungandrian Senate quickly set aside large sums of funds to raise a local militia in 2528 to defend it against the aliens' genocidal campaign. Being a wealthy colony, it hired Red Water Security, a private military comapny and paramilitary organization, to train and oversee the fortifications of the many cities on Jörmungandr. The senate began a propaganda campaign to inspire the local population to take up arms in the defense of their home and the rest of Human Space. The campaign proved beyond expectations and thousands wanted to enlist in the militia. Camps and other facilities were established for the militia to use as garrisons and training grounds. By 2548 the militia had more than ten thousand troops ready for battle. Some of the militia troops were even recruited into the to bolster the dwindling numbers of troops in the UNSC. While Jörmungandr never actually got attacked during the war, it still kept its militia active far into the Post-war era. It even allowed many of its militia troops to be shipped off to act as temporary security on recolonized worlds. Training While far from as well trained as real UNSC troops, the Jörmungandrians are proud of their far above standard militia forces. Jörmungandrian militiamen are pushed through a hard training regimen that teaches them to follow orders, handle basic weapons such as the MA5L Carbine. Equipment The Jörmungandrian militia is well equipped for a colonial militia but still lack the overall quality of the mighty UNSC military. The regular infantry is usually equipped with the MA5L Carbine, a weapon specifically developed and designed to function in Jörmungandr's swamp-like environments. MA5L A carbine version of the MA5 series Assault Rifle. The MA5L shared many similarities with the MA5K Carbine but had a more stripped down appearance and was considered waterproof, making excellent for operations in wet environments. The MA5L feactured 30-round box magazine of rounds. The MA5L was also noted for being easy to assemble and disassemble, even in the field. The MA5L could switch between semi automatic or fully automatic. Battle Dress Uniform The Jörmungandrian BDU is known for its whole body waterproof undersuit to keep the militiaman dry and comfortable in the wet terrains that make up most of Jörmungandr. Over this undersuit are waterproof camouflage clothes that are colored so that the militiaman can blend in with the low plant growth around the many waterholes and the swamp water in said waterholes. As a final layer is a set of strong ballistic gear to protect the wearer from harm. While excellent against kinetic weapons utilized by the UNSC it has been found rather lacking against the energy weapons used by the Covenant. Vehicles While the militia far from has the most impressive selection of military grade vehicles in its procession it does have a few modified Falcons for aerial transports and air supports. Warthog with machine guns makes up the vast majority of the militia's ground based vehicles while they do have one or two warthogs armed with gauss cannons. Category:UEG Inner Colonies